total_drama_extremesmackdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Fright
}} | Overall Episode } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Air Date September 19, 2013 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Challenge(s) Throw food at each other without getting hit. }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Reward(s) Staying a night at the eco-friendly McLean Spa Hotel }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Winner(s) Blue Stars }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Eliminated Heidi }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=#660099 | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous Welcome to Total Drama ExtremeSmackdown | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next Fight Wet |} The participants had to go to the kitchen and search for rotten fruit to throw at the other team. Plot The episode begins at the Blue Stars cabin where the girls are still asleep. Fiona and Joy are awake and talking about Mandii while shes sleeping. Meanwhile, at the boys side B-Boy, B-Guy and Stanley are talking about making a alliance. But B-Boy whasnt sure. At the Green Moons cambing the boys cabing Fabio was sitting in his bed writing on a piece of paper writing that he misses Tiger and Stefan. In the different room, Jessie and Tyne where fighting because both wanted to be team leader, while Heidi was sitting in her bed and fix her hair. Mandii enterd there cabin and talked to Heidi about seomthing. Chris called to contestants out to the kitchen for their second challenge of the season. The challenge was that they had 10minuts in Chef´s kitchen to find food and fruit to throw at the other team. Most of the food was rotten so they didnt like to have it in their hands. After awhile the challenge had begin and they started to throw food. Heidi was holding a huge melon and her team told her to throw it but all she could think of was the secret guy Mandii talked about. Jessie and Tyne where only taling about being team leader and in the end they desided that the team should pick the team leader. In the end Chris announced the winners The Blue Stars, Jessie was so angry for losing so she throwd a bag of rotten fruit at Joy but she tooked a shovel and threw it at Fiona. She was so angry and said that she would pay. The green moons were then taken to their second elimination campfire ceremony of the season, where Chris announced that the marshmallow went to Monique, Fabio and Tyne. That left Jessie, who where always talking about being team leader and Heidi who annoyed everyone because she didnt do the challenge. The last marshmallow went to Jessie, and with that it left Heidi the second camper taking the dock of shame. Quotes Mandii/CONF/Heidi is one of the strongers competitor on their team. If I can get rid of her their team will lose big time! and the I will be the stronger camper on this island. Stanley: Hey Fabio what was that you threw at me? Tyne: Jessie! I am gonna be team camptaind and there is nothing you can do to STOP me. |-| Gallery= File:Heathertdasconfes.png|Mandii says that Heidi is the strongest competitor of the Green Moons, and that if she distact her from her game her team will eliminate her. File:Heather and Lindsay.png|Mandii tells Heidi that on in her team is inlove with her. File:Heidi-reading.png|Heidi says that she will find out who is inlove with her, then a awkward silence, then she takes up a magazine and reads. File:T2wq.png|Joy tries to apolagize to Fiona for throwing rotten fruit at her. File:Trust15.png|Stanley pukes on the ground after getting some poison food in his mouth. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes